


Badges Off

by immxrtalbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asking to a Dance, Awkward Crush, Cute Ending, M/M, Nervousness, Oneshot, Rarepair, Rejection, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi
Summary: Draco asks Cedric to the ball after Cho told him she’s already going with someone else
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	Badges Off

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this rarepair ship! Cedric would totally change Draco into a good person.

Cho was leaning against the wall, giggling with her friends. Cedric smiled as he made his way towards her. He finally had the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball, not that he was panicking—they had been dancing around each other for quite a while—but nerves still got the best of him.

He only hoped no one had asked her.

"Excuse me, Cho," Cedric said politely, "I was wondering if we can talk."

Her friends let out a squeal but shushed when Cho gave them a glare.

"Of course. I'll be right back, ladies," she said.

They made their way into an empty hall, and Cedric asked her to the ball. He had expected Cho to be delighted and say _yes_. Sadly, the frown on her face made all of Cedric's courage go down.

"I'm sorry, Cedric… Someone already asked me to the ball." Cho bit her lips and averted her gaze. "I was worried that you wouldn't ask me," she whispered, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Cedric forced a smile. "It's fine. I was too busy with my tasks that I forgot about the Yule Ball. It's my own fault." It wasn't a lie. He had been focused with the dragon task and how to figure out the gold egg to worry about the Yule Ball.

Cho nodded, crestfallen, and left to follow her friends.

Now what was he going to do. Cedric needed to find someone. As he turned to leave the hall, he bumped into someone, roughly.

"Watch where you're bloody—Oh, Cedric, it's you!" A blond boy stepped back, scowl gone and replaced with a grin, gawking at the Hufflepuff—which made Cedric a bit uncomfortable.

"Sorry for crashing into you," he started, "but I have to get to class." He didn't take more than a step before the younger student stood in his way.

"Wait! I wanted to ask you something," Draco rushed out. He seemed nervous and scared altogether.

Cedric sighed. "What is it?"

Draco swallowed, then looked back and forth. He took a deep breath and locked gaze with Cedric. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me?" His face turned red and his hands were clenched.

He didn't see that coming.

"I don't know what to say," Cedric admitted. Shocked that someone asked him first; no one had ever done it. Strangely he was touched.

"Yes, would be good," Draco uttered, anxiously waiting. "I haven't asked anyone because I was hoping to ask you first. You were incredible with the dragon—And the way you tricked it—Truly incredible."

Cedric's eyes widened. He wondered if the boy was a fan of him. "I'm flattered. But maybe you should find someone your own age."

Draco snorted, crossing his arms. "As if I care about that. Three years doesn't make a difference to me."

 _It does to me_ , he thought in annoyance.

Draco sensed that Cedric was having a hard time giving him an answer, so he tried again. "We can go as friends, really. No big deal." He shoved his hands into his pockets—Cedric knew it was because they wouldn't stop shaking.

It wasn't a big deal, but Cedric still didn't want to say yes. He eyed the badges that said _Potter Stinks_ and _Support Cedric Diggory_ on Draco's shoulder. It was bad enough his house was wearing them… but on the Slytherins? Not good.

"If I say yes, can you stop wearing the badges?" Cedric requested. "I don't like people mocking others."

Draco seemed like he wanted to protest, and Cedric wondered if it was a dealbreaker. He watched in amusement as Draco glanced at him and then at the pins. Probably debating. Were they a big deal?

"Okay, I'll do it." He carefully took the pins off and placed them—

Cedric cleared his throat while he stretched his hand out, palm up.

His lips curled in disdain. "You gotta be kidding?"

"Well, it was nice talking to—"

"Wait!" Draco seized his hand, badges falling into his hand. "Here. I don't have anymore," he said in a high pitched voice. Cedric found that hard to believe but he wasn't going to argue. "So, the ball?" Draco gazed at him.

Cedric gave a small smile. "I'll be happy to go with you." He put the badges away in his robes. He'd destroy them when he's in his room.

Draco beamed, eyes twinkling, as if his dream came true. "Excellent! We can talk about arrangements whenever you have free time. Do you want to match? Do you want flowers? Merlin, I'm bloody excited," he rambled. He pushed his hair back when it came forward from all the arm movements he was doing.

Cedric chuckled. "I can tell. We can talk after my second task is complete."

Draco nodded. "I'll be rooting for you. You're going to win, I know it."

"We'll see. I better get to class."

"Oh yes—I didn't mean to make you late." Draco stood aside with a lopsided smile on his lips. Cedric couldn't help but be happy that he made Draco feel that way. All because he said yes to the Yule Ball.

He honestly forgot all about being turned down by Cho.


End file.
